Zombie Wolverine
Zombie Wolverine is a main protagonist in Super Smash Bros. Crossover starting with Season 16. Zombie Wolverine helped get the Heroes of Legend from Earth to wherever Gigadark Bowser was by teleporting them with his Power Cosmic, albeit they only managed to arrive on Gundalia before Gigadark Bowser did. Zombie Wolverine also found amusement with Zombie Wasp after she gets brain damaged. Zombie Wolverine later meets up with Sasuke Uchiha and Syrus Truesdale after Sasuke decides to look for Ganondorf on his own. The trio soon run into Samus Aran, who has gone insane again and is zombified. Zombie Wolverine attempts to fight her, but has a small hole blasted through him, which even cut the adamantium bone. Afterwards, Zombie Wolverine decides to warn Goku, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Ren Krawler due to the fact that Samus will try to gain their power for herself. Zombie Wolverine also warns Zelda, as Samus enhanced her energy because of Zelda having trouble with Sheik, and would most likely want revenge. In Season 22, Zombie Wolverine becomes a temporary Hero of Legend in order to purify the Dark Heroes of Legend, and later becomes an official member in Season 26. In Season 29, Zombie Wolverine battles against Sakura Haruno in an attempt to save her from darkness, and breaks up the fight between The Creator's Triune when it begins spiraling out of control. Zombie Wolverine later sacrifices himself so that the Heroes of Legend can escape and save the Earth. While the heroes later use Nova to revive those slain by Mechtavius Destroyer and Sakura Haruno, Zombie Wolverine was not seen with the mass of revived zombies, though he later comes to assist the Heroes of Legend and their friends in the final battle against Mechtavius Destroyer. In Season 35, following Sasuke Uchiha's betrayal, Zombie Wolverine completely loses trust in the Heroes of the World for abandoning the Heroes of Legend, although he does help the Heroes of Legend in their attempt to save their former allies from their own insanity. In Season 36, Zombie Wolverine sacrifices himself to protect Luigi and Pichu from Sonic.exe, and apologizes for giving up on the Heroes of the World before dying in Naruto Uzumaki's arms. Zombie Wolverine is later revived after Sonic.exe is defeated. Appearance Zombie Wolverine looks nearly identical to Wolverine other than lacking his lips, due to being his zombie counterpart. However, his costume is more worn out than Wolverine's. Personality Zombie Wolverine, like his living counterpart, is a man of action. Zombie Wolverine also finds Zombie Wasp's brain damage antics quite funny, but detests to her spitting, since she spits in his eyes. While afflicted by the hunger, Zombie Wolverine would keep a lot of food to himself, but has stopped doing so since he no longer hungers for human flesh. Trivia *Zombie Wolverine is the second strongest of the zombies after Zombie Spider-Man, since he managed to break up the fight between The Creator's Triune all by himself. *Zombie Wolverine is very durable, as he was able to withstand a chakra-infused punch from Sakura that was dealt to his spine and a punch from Mechtavius Destroyer. Category:Protagonists Category:Zombies Category:Heroes of Legend